All We've Been Through
by KennyExxy
Summary: After the episode "Cartman Finds Love" both Kyle and Cartman rethink each others' relationship and all they've been through together. Meanwhile Cartman tries to make up to Kyle for making him look gay again and to keep their friendship, but instead messes it all up and gets the two of them in a ton of trouble. Kyman, KylexCartman. Don't like, don't read!
1. Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut

**South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Hey everyone! I said I'd make a longer story and I meant it! Anyway if you liked my first fanfic you'll probably like this one. The only difference is that it's longer and more emotional. I'm back and ready to give you more so here it is! My second fanfic, All We've Been Through.**

* * *

Chapter One

Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut

_Kyle kept his eyes to the ground while walking to Cartman's house with Stan and Kenny, which almost never happened around that time. This was the third day Cartman hadn't been at school and Kyle was starting to feel worried. 'Worried? Do I really feel worried for that fat piece of shit?,' Kyle thought nevously while walking with his friends,'I hate him with every bone in my body but do I really hate him so much that I can't worry for him? I mean, he is kind of my friend. I guess I do worry for him. Wait. Is this, the first time?' Yes, this was the first time Kyle had ever felt worried for Eric Cartman, and he was astonished by it. "Uh, Kyle. We're here," Stan pointed out. Kyle was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when he was on Cartman's doorstep. Kyle ranged the doorbell with patience for he decided he wanted to continue his thoughts but there was no need, for Cartman's mother immediately answered the door. "Hello boys," she sweetly welcomed. "Hey, we were wondering why fatass, I mean, Cartman hasn't been showing up for school," Kyle said, saying fatass on purpose of course. "Ohhh, he's just been feeling under the weather," replied Liane, "Maybe you boys can cheer him up! He's in the backyard." Stan gave Kyle and Kenny a questioning look, "In the backyard?"_

_Kyle heard Cartman's voice from behind the bushes as the three of them walked. Kenny must have heard it as well for he was leading the way towards the noise, only for the three of them to find something disturbing. "Would you like some tea, Clyde Frog?," Cartman than pretended to pour tea in Clyde Frog's cup. He made a deep voice to imitate Clyde Frog, "Yes please, Eric. Why are you so cool?" Cartman replied, "Oh, I don't know Clyde Frog. I just am." "You are so smart and smart, and everybody likes you," he made Polly Prissypants say in a high voice. "Well thank you Polly Prissypants, how nice of you!," Cartman replied while drinking his imaginary tea. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle all stared until Stan broke the silence, "Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here." Kenny mumbled something about ripping on Cartman most likely, which made Kyle excited. "Come on, let's go make fun of him," Kyle got up in anticipation until Stan stoped him, "No, dude, this looks really serious. I think we better get help." Kyle tilted his head looking at Eric in wonder, "Really?" Kyle watched as Cartman played tea time with his dolls and started to get that worried feeling again. 'Why am I so concerned for Cartman? I never liked him, not one bit. Why now? This is the first time, the first time I've ever been worried for that fatass. I don't believe it. How and why? Do I, really care about him?' Kyle stared at Cartman the rest of the strange tea session with concern._

_The more Cartman acted strangely the more Kyle became concerned. He was overwhelmed with worry once he knew the source of the problem being that Cartman just wanted to know who his father was and Kyle was encouraged to help him. Kyle didn't know it at that time, but this was the beginning of a friendship between Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski, and later, something even more than a friendship._

* * *

"Kahl? Kahl!," a familiar voice yelled in Kyle's face. Kyle shook his head from his flashback and looked to see Cartman once again wanting his attention. Cartman frowned, "What the hell? I'm talking to you Jew!" Kyle frowned back, "What do you want, fatass?" It was in the middle of class and Kyle had been having his flashback from two years ago while Cartman was whispering trying to get his attention, neither of them paying attention to Mr. Garrison's lesson. After Kyle's question Cartman had a nervous look and stayed quiet for bit. In return Kyle gave a look of worry. "What is it Cartman?" Cartman stared at his desk for a bit then looked straight at Kyle, "I need your help." Kyle rolled his eyes, "With what?" Cartman, suddenly recognizing Kyle's attitude, made a frown again. "I just need help with this one stupid little book report, asshole. Now are you gonna help me or be a dick about it?" What Eric was saying was not going to make Kyle help him anymore than what he wasn't already. Cartman and Kyle might be more friends than enemies now but they still saw each other as rivals at times. "Go fuck yourself, Cartman." Kyle then went back to listening to Mr. Garrison. Cartman was becoming agitated by this, "Kahl... Kahl... Kahl... Kahl!" Kyle was now furious.

"Stop it Cartman!" Many giggles from girls and even laughs from boys came from the class. This made Kyle realize that he wasn't whispering anymore. It made sense why almost every classmate was laughing in the room, for it was only a few weeks ago when Cartman made his unpleasant song and speech to Kyle, meaning everyone still thought they were a gay couple. Mr. Garrison took notice of this. "Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" "No, sir," Cartman and Kyle said in unison. "Good, because I don't want to see you two little love birds flirting again! Now, as I was saying class, though L was dead, Light felt as if he was still fighting L thanks to L's successors. The names of the successors were Near, aka, Nate Rivers and Mello, aka Mihael Keehl. And what I'd like to get at today is..." "Kahl," Cartman said trying to get his attention once again. Kyle turned to Cartman, also noticing the girls in the class giggling to the fact that Cartman and Kyle were still talking."If I say yes will you PLEASE leave me alone?" Cartman looked at Kyle with a begging look, "Yes, I swear on my mother's grave." Kyle thought of this for a second, "Okay, I'll help you." Cartman then smiled, for he had won and he announced his victory with one simple word, "Sweet."

* * *

**I admit, this first chapter sucks. If you don't feel like reading this anymore, I understand. But please, give me a chance here. I know this first chapter isn't very good, but it gets real good when you get to chapter three and a little on chapter two. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. I've always been told in language arts that I need to have something that grabs the reader on the first paragragh or first page. Oh well. All I know is that when it gets to the third chapter it gets good and things get exciting, same with the fifth. Also I would like to point out the Death Note reference since somebody already noticed it. I knoow Mr. Garrison doesnt seem like the guy who would watch anime, but whatever, for the Death Note fans. The falshback Kyle was having was from the episode "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut", thus the name of the chapter. They'll be a flashback from an episode in every chapter. Anyway thank you for reading and please, wait and be patient those of the present, and continue those of the future. **


	2. Kenny Dies

**Hey everyone. Hope you're enjoying this fanfic. Trust me, it gets good after this. Anyway thank you for reading and please, continue.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Kenny Dies

_Cartman stepped out of Kenny's hospital room. The door shut behind him. He sniffed once, and lost it. He turned back to slam his head on the door with one hand over his eye, the other on the wall. All of this to hide the fact that Eric Carman was crying over the near coming death of a friend, or so one would assume, for this was all an act. Kyle, who was walking back to Kenny's room saw this figure smashed up against the wall. He approached the sobbing figure that was Eric Cartman. Kyle then asked with concern in his voice, "Cartman?" Cartman turned, facing away from Kyle, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh, Kahl. Hey. What's going down, Jew boy?" Kyle tilted his head with worry, "Cartman, were you, crying?" Eric took a few steps away, "No! No, I mean, I got something in my eye. It's just, the air in here..." Eric put his head to his hands to continue his sobbing. "Hey Cartman," Eric finally turned to face Kyle to here empathetic words come from his mouth, "I care a lot about him too."_

_That's when Kyle embraced Cartman in an affectionate hug to show his care and concern. They locked arms, squeezing each other's coats with their hands. They had their heads on each other's shoulders, Cartman sobbing into Kyle's. As they lock in this embracing hug Cartman speaks through his sobs, "I'm gonna find a cure Kahl. I swear to god! I'm gonna find a cure." Kyle spoke with words that were unsure yet caring, "Sure you will Cartman, sure you will." That was the first time they embraced, and though it was an act, it seemed too real to be fake._

* * *

"Cartman? Cartman!" Eric awoke from his flashback to see, in front of him, a very angry Kyle, "Focus, fatass!" Cartman frowned at the book he was suppose to be reading for is report. "I'm trying to, but this book fucking sucks!" Kyle couldn't believe it, but at the same time, it was Eric Cartman. "You haven't even read the first page yet! Stop being such a lazy fat piece of shit and read!" Cartman turned the book to the first page, "Fine! I'll show you Jew what I can do!" Kyle and Cartman sat in Eric's room both working on Cartman's book report, or trying to anyway. The book they were reading was called Hatchet and the report that was suppose to be at least three paragraphs long was due in four days. It really wasn't that hard of an assignment, for Kyle Broflovski. For Eric Cartman it was just asking for too much. Kyle got back to reading and so did Cartman, supposedly anyway. As Cartman pretended to read the book for Kyle's amusement he started to daze off and think again. 'Man, Kahl and I sure go back awhile. We're even friends now and we use to be moral enemies. To think we've come this far.' Cartman smiled at his thoughts. Kyle noticed this, "Why are you smiling, Cartman?" Cartman looked up, his thought interrupted. "Uh, nothing. I just thought of something really funny." Kyle scowled at him, "Right."

Cartman then continued his thoughts. 'I kinda like this whole friendship with Kahl thing. He gets me more than I thought. But it seems I've made him pissed lately. It's because I made him look gay with that whole song and speech thing. This isn't the first time too. People thought we were a gay couple when I gave Kahl AIDs. But this time's different. Everyone thinks we're together and they're going to for awhile. There's no way Kahl and I will stay friends with all of this shit going on! That's it. I'm hopeless. Wait! What am I talking about? Bitch, I'm Eric Cartman, I can do anything! Just got to think of a way to get people know that Kahl and I aren't gay... That's it!' Kyle was startled when Cartman slammed his book close. Eric looked up at him with a smile, "Dude. Chicks." Kyle was now shocked and staring at Cartman, "What?" Cartman jumped up in excitement, "Chicks, dude! Chicks!" Before Kyle could say a thing, Cartman ran over, put his hands on Kyle's shoulders, made Kyle drop his book, looked at him with a smile and said, "Kahl, let's go get some bitches."

* * *

**Anyone read the book Hatchet? Yeah only reference in this chapter, but it does come up later in chapter six. This chapter was pretty good compared to the last chapter. Haha the end of this chapter is hilarious too. Chapter three's the best though. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Casa Bonita

**Hey everyone, finally back after being gone for a few days. Sorry I'm posting this a little late, but you know me. I'm just like everyone else here, got places to be and stuff to do! Anyway, please excuse my rudeness of being late and enjoy this brand new chapter I lazily whiped up.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Casa Bonita

_"Hey Kahl," Cartman greeted casually. "Well?," Kyle asked. "Well what?," Cartman asked back. "How are going to try to get invited to Casa Bonita this time?," Kyle asked with anger. "I'm not, Kahl. I know you already told Butters he could go." Kyle's scowl disappeared, "Oh, well, yeah. I, I did." Cartman then began, "So, fine Kahl. But honestly, I never meant to make you feel like you don't matter at all to me. I know we argue all the time and I give you tons of crap, but we've also been through a, a lot together. And maybe that alone doesn't make us friends, but it makes us something. So, whatever. You know, I hope things will be cool." This was the speech that changed the way Kyle looked at Cartman forever. The speech that warmed his heart, and broke it when he figured out it was all an act as well._

* * *

A gloomy Kyle walked next to an almost too happy Cartman. Kyle wasn't too glad about Cartman's plan. Cartman had set up for him and Kyle to play Truth or Dare with all of the forth grade girls in Bebe's room. Though Kyle didn't think it would work Cartman's plan had been doing well so far. He had managed to get both Kyle and him invited to Bebe's house by saying they were going as a couple and this was all a date for them, of course Bebe fell for this and accepted Eric's request. Stage one, completed. Now all that's left is stage two, three, and four. Stage two, dare Red to kiss Kyle. Stage three, Kyle kisses Red and pretends to fall in love with her. Stage four, Kyle and him brake up afterwards making a huge scene of how Kyle loves Red and done! Misson success. "Cartman, this is never going to work, ok? Let's just go back now before we embarrass ourselves." Cartman turned to Kyle with a grin, "Trust me Kahl, it will work. Just trust me on this one." Both Kyle and Cartman started to daze off in thought. 'This will never work. It will only make Cartman and I look even gayer. What is he thinking?' 'Not only will it look that me and Kahl aren't together anymore, but Kahl might just get a girlfriend. He'll be so thankful to me he just my suck my balls! Not that I want him to. I'm going to fix my wrongs, Kahl. Then you'll see how dedicated I am to our friendship. You'll see, I'll be a better friend than Stan would ever be.'

As Cartman and Kyle walked into Bebe's room they were greeted by all of the forth grade girls saying in unison, "Hello Kyle and Cartman!" Cartman gave a smile to all of the girls in the room, "Hey girlfriends!" The girls then giggled as if Cartman was their new sassy gay friend. Kyle and Cartman then sat in the circle of girls, then began the game of Truth or Dare. The first dare was made by Milly, "Wendy, truth or dare?" Wendy smiled, "Dare." Milly thought for a bit, then said, "I dare you to put your whole hat in your mouth!" Wendy was hesitant at first but then took her hat off to do exactly that. She stuffed the whole hat in her mouth, took it out and sloped the wet thing to her side. This action was followed by laughs and claps by her peers. Wendy rolled her eyes to how stupid this was but then smiled, "Alright. Let's see... Cartman! Truth or dare?" Cartman smiled, "Truth." Wendy smiled back, "What are your true feeling about your boyfriend, Kyle?" The girls said in unison, "Ohhhhhh!" Cartman's grin grew for he was nervous, "Well, I use to think he was a ginger-jew rat, or so I thought. I later learned that deep down, I love him. I always have. Deep down, he's a monster. But he's my little monster." Cartman pinched Kyle's cheek as the girls replied with an, "Awww!" Kyle scowled until Cartman winked at him. He then stared at Eric with a questioning look, wondering whether Cartman was saying that this was all apart of the plan or if he was just teasing him. "Alright," Cartman began, "Red, truth or dare?" Red gave a nervous smile due to how Eric said his words, "Uh, dare." Cartman would have thrown back his head in a evil laugh as if the girl had just sold her soul to the devil if he wasn't playing the roll of the sassy gay friend. Instead he smiled an evil grin, "I dare you... To kiss Kahl!" The girls in the room were shocked and surprised at Cartman's request and there were many "what"s and "why"s in the room to what was going on. Cartman looked at Kyle, acting as though he was deeply in love with him and smiled slightly, "I know now why Kahl broke up with me. He broke up with me because, he wanted the chance to be with a girl and explore his sexuality more. It would be wrong of me to stop him and tell him he can't. So I'll let him, for the good of our relationship." The girls in the room gave an "aww" understanding now, or at least they thought they did. Kyle glared at Cartman, "Thanks." This is to be said right away. The kiss, was fake. The two crawled towards each other and kissed. How do you describe it? Fake, short, awkward, and extremely uncomfortable. Kyle thought of how embarrassing it was, almost as embarrassing as him and Cartman, "going out". Red also found this embarrassing, for she never thought she would kiss a boy who was homosexual. It was equal to kissing a boy who was grossed out by her. Or she thought so anyway. The two crawled away from each other, and the kiss was over. The girls in the room giggled a bit for both of the two were blushing, but more from embarrassment than from the kiss. Red thought this through once it was over and a frown appeared on her face, 'Cartman probably did this just to embarrass me, but why? Hell, it doesn't matter why, this all his fault, but I won't let him have the last laugh. It's my turn now Eric Cartman. What do you going to do now?'

An innocent smile came to Red's face, "Cartman." The girls in the room gasped for they knew Red was planning revenge. Cartman, clueless of what the girls were gasping about and clueless that his plan was about to fail, turned to Red with a smile, "Yes?" Kyle had a feeling that something very bad was about to happen. "Truth or dare?," Red asked evilly. Cartman thought that he best pick dare since he picked truth last time. "Dare," Cartman replied. Red almost did an evil laugh herself but she held it back, "I dare YOU to kiss Kyle. Right here, right now." The girls in the room, hearing the dare, were very excited. "Make it a long one!," demanded Milly. "Make it a romantic one!," Wendy teased. "Oh! And a good one too. Maybe even put some tongue in it!," exclaimed Bebe. All you could hear in the room was the giggling and squealing of excited young girls. Cartman sweated, choked, and gulped realizing his plan wasn't as great as he thought and that he had just made a grave mistake. Kyle almost said it out loud, but kept it in his thoughts instead, 'God damn it, CARTMAN!' Kyle scowled, gritted his teeth, and lost it. "No! No, no, no!," Kyle yelled angrily. The girls were surprised by this. Kyle continued his furious shouting, "I'm sorry ladies, but me and my... boyfriend, don't kiss in front of others. We're just not like that! We kiss in private! Our kisses our special to us. Remember? "Every time we kiss there's magic"? It's just too personal. I'm sorry, but we just can't," but Kyle was interrupted... by Cartman's lips gently touching his. Before Kyle could finish his sentence Cartman grabbed Kyle's shoulders, pulled Kyle towards him, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against his. Kyle was shocked and confused by this sudden action, but then thought about it, 'Is this part of his plan?,' deciding to assume it was, Kyle then relaxed, hoping Eric knew what he was doing. 'What am I doing? This is wrong! This wasn't suppose to happen! Shit, I'm fucked! Calm down Cartman. You had no other choice. Your plan was ruined and done for. What else was I suppose to do? It's OK. Everything's going to be fine,' and though Eric told himself this, he had a feeling it wasn't. 'Well,' Cartman thought, 'If I'm gonna do this, might as well make it a show worth watching!' The girls squealed as Cartman put a hand on Kyle's shoulder gently and caressed Kyle's cheek with his other hand. Kyle was so confused by this, but went along with it assuming this was all Cartman's plan. Kyle put his arms around Eric's neck while tilting his head a bit, both of them blushing. The girls squealed more and more. After a good half a minute of girls squealing and boys romantically kissing, their lips finally separated. Cartman smiled, and Kyle raised an eyebrow. The event was indeed, a show worth watching.

Once again, a gloomy Kyle walked next to an almost too happy Cartman. As the girls squealed and giggled far behind, Kyle and Cartman started their walk home. Cartman noticed Kyle's unhappiness and decided to show his concern, "Hey," Kyle turned to glare at Eric. Cartman continued to talk, "What's wrong, Kahl?" Kyle glared, "What do you think's wrong?" There was a moment of silence as the two kept their eyes to the ground. Even the girls behind them were silent for they knew something was the matter. "Why did you do that, Cartman? Was it all apart of your plan?," Kyle asked calmly. Cartman smiled slightly, "Nope. I was put under pressure, so I did what they asked. The rest of the "affectionate" stuff was all apart of the show." Kyle turned to Cartman in a furious glare, "Are you serious! All of that shit was a show to you! What the fuck Cartman!" As Kyle continued to glare at Cartman, Eric's smile disappeared and was replaced with a very sorry look begging for forgiveness. Kyle ceased his glaring and replaced it with a smile of forgiveness. Cartman noticed this and turned to him with a look of wonder. Kyle smile grew, "Well if this is a show, I don't really like it. But at least let's make it have a nice, relaxing, fading end." Kyle took Eric's hand, and held it in his. Cartman smiled at this and started to swing his and Kyle's hands back and forth. The girls rejoiced squealing. Cartman and Kyle walked home together, hand in hand, as Cartman spoke to Kyle in a voice of pure happiness, "I swear Kahl, I'm going to make this up to you."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm starting to get lazy, but I'm not the kind of person to leave things unfinished so no worries. Reference of the chapter *drum roll*; Sassy Gay Friend from YouTube! I was thinking of putting a Webe reference in, but then I thought there wasn't enough room. I hope no pairings are started by this chapter like Kyle x Red, that's why I didn't put too much description in that part. Although when I read this I don't think of it as good, when actually, this was a pretty decent chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. And please, tune in for more action, references, adventure, vulgar swearing, romance, and Kyman in the fanfic, All We've Been Through! **


	4. Cartoon Wars

**Hey everyone! This chapter's a bit short and a bit boring at the end, but please, enjoy anyway.**

* * *

_There he was, Eric Cartman. Packing up his Cheesy Poofs, his sodas, his donuts, socks, Snacky Cakes, and all. All in his backpack hanging on the seat of his Big Wheeler on the side of the street. And there he was, Kyle Broflovski. riding up the opposite side of the street on his Big Wheeler, his bag already packed. He halted and Cartman looked over to see Kyle staring at him trying to get his attention. Cartman scowled, "Come to try and stop me," he said angerly putting his Cheesy Poofs in his backpack, "It isn't gonna work." Kyle, with a sad look on his face, looked to the ground. He got off his bike and walked towards Cartman, "I didn't come to stop you. I, I think you're right Cartman," Eric then gave Kyle a surprised look. Kyle then continued, "I want to help you get the Family Guy episode pulled." Cartman was still astonished by this but put a serious face on anyway, "Yeah well, I don't need a partner on this, especially one that doesn't trust," he said with harshness in his voice. Kyle understood but was determined to help Cartman, "Look, Cartman. I don't know what's gotten into you but, I, I think it's pretty amazing. And I think it's real. You have to understand why I didn't believe you before." Cartman turned to finally look at Kyle in the eyes, "Yeah, I do understand Kahl. I've been doing the wrong things for a long time, doing things for my own selfish reasons. I just want to do something right, you know? Just this one time." Kyle was astonished as he heard these unexpected words come from Eric Cartman._

_"It's a long trip dude, you're gonna need help. We can try to get the episode pulled together." Listening to the word "together" made Cartman want to smile, but he didn't know why. "You know we might not even make it into the studio," said Cartman with doubt. "I know, but just like you, I feel like I have to try. People can really get hurt, and a joke just isn't worth that," Kyle said with a serious voice. "So what made you change your mind?," Cartman asked. "I got some sound advice, from an old friend," Kyle said with a serious yet passionate voice, that made the two of them smile. This was another act from Eric Cartman, but instead of Kyle's heart being broken, this time, it was Cartman who ended up with a broken heart, 'I really thought he was going to help me. That'd he'd agree with me for once. But no. Like always, he decides to work against me. Put me down again and again. Break my heart. Take it and tear it into a thousand pieces. I can't believe I actually thought that... just for once... we'd be... together.'_

* * *

Eric awoke from his flashback to find himself standing in front Kyle Broflovski's porch, holding a brochure. The door was closed and Cartman wasn't sure whether anyone was home or not, or why he was there. At that moment it all came back to him. He had a plan to make sure Kyle and him stay friends and to make up for the incident, and a good one too. Cartman, deciding to ignore his flashback and deciding to focus on his great plan instead, rung Kyle's doorbell. Kyle answered the door almost immediately as if he was expecting him. 'He doesn't seem at all surprised or angry to see me, he actually seems, happy? Da fuck?,' Cartman thought. Thinking of this actually made him quite happy. "Hey Cartman!," Kyle greeted joyfully. Cartman smiled at Kyle, "Hey Kahl." Kyle smile went away and was replaced with a questioning look, "What are you doing here?" Cartman's grin grew instead of disappearing like Kyle's, "Why am I here you ask? Why do you think I'm here, Kahl? I'm here to make it all up to you! Why else would I be here? I have an awesome idea, Kahl. Now just look at this awesome shit of awesomeness!," Cartman said while lifting up the brochure in his hand to Kyle's face, "You're gonna have the time of your life Kahl! Just you see and," but Cartman was interrupted when Kyle pulled down the brochure from his face. Kyle smiled as he talked to Cartman with compassion, "Cartman, you don't need to make up for anything. It's fine dude, really! What happened wasn't your fault. I understand you were only trying to make things up to me, when really, you didn't need to that then either. It's fine Cartman. You're fine, and nothing needs to happen to change the way I look at you, because the way I look at you, you're perfect." Eric was so shocked hearing these words from Kyle. Tears of joy filled his eyes. His grin grew once again, "You're perfect too, Kahl. And to celebrate our perfection, let me do this one thing for you, just for once."

"A plane ride together?," Kyle asked with doubt if he could go. The four of them, Kyle, Cartman, and Kyle's parents, were sitting at the dining room table together with the brochure in Kyle's hands. The brochure was of a 50% off plane ride on a float plane from Starks Pond, around South Park, and back. Kyle looked to his parents with a begging look, his reason being that he'd never been on a float plane before... to his parents anyway. His real reason being that this would probably be the best time he's ever spent with Cartman and he wasn't going to waste it. Plus, Cartman had really changed. It was like he was a different person, and Kyle was willing to give this wonderful new friend a second chance. Kyle's mother took the brochure from Kyle's hands and looked at it with Kyle's father, both glanced at each other with unsure looks. Kyle became nervous, but then lifted an eyebrow when Eric smiled at him from across the table. 'Kahl, Kahl, Kahl. You forget, I'm very good when it comes to manipulating people.' Cartman turned to Kyle's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski! What do you think? My mother already said yes, it will cause no expense to you, and the plane is 100% secured and safe. So, what's it gonna be?" Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski glanced at Cartman, then at Kyle. "Koyle, are you sure about this?," Sheila asked Kyle with concern. "Yeah, mom. I'm sure," Kyle replied seriously. She took a few minutes of thinking and talking to Gerald to finally say, "Alright." Kyle gave his parents an open mouthed smile, "Yes!" Cartman to once again announce his victory, announced it with eyes closed, a huge grin, and one simple word, "Sweet."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! Sorry no refernce today, maybe next chapter. From reading this you might have an idea of what's going to happen next, but if you don't then I'm not giving you any clues! Anyway I'm going to be doing other fanfics on the side for now on. Most South Park, one Invader Zim. I've decided to make a Styman fanfic where everyone gets alolng in the story since South Park Fanon Wikia is doubting they'll ever be one. I'm also going to make a Kyman fanfic about KFC and a South Park in Wonderland one afterwards. Also check out chibi fanata on youtube in a few days, they'll be some cosplay videos up of my firend and I soon. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
